


Day Thirteen

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Transformation, Gen, Reader-Insert, Squirrel Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Dean being turned into a squirrel on a hunt, and Sam and Castiel can't control their laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Dean as a squirrel is a thought that keeps making me giggle.

“Well, the witness had nothing useful to disclose,” you say as you follow Dean back to the Impala. “The police have the cat in custody, though.”

Dean chuckles. “What a bizarre case. People turning into animals?”

“Could be skinwalkers,” you suggest. “But most skinwalkers are a little stealthier.”

“It’s a witch.”

“How do you know?”

“This.”

He throws a small object over the Impala. You catch it, and then immediately hold it out at arm's length.

“I hate witches,” you groan, getting into the Impala. You pull a ziplock bag from your purse and stick the hex bag in it.

“Yep. Why do you have a ziplock bag in your purse?”

“For this exact reason. One can never be too prepared.” your phone rings and you hit the answer button. “Hey, Sam.”

“We’re dealing with a witch,” the younger Winchester announces. “Cas found a hex bag.”

“Yeah, we found one, too.” you lean against the window, watching some kids playing down the street. “We’re headed back to the motel now, so we’ll meet you there.”

“See ya.”

You hang up. “Are we gonna go?” you ask, turning to look at Dean.  
Dean's gone.

“Dean?” you say, looking around frantically. There’s no sign of him. You pull out your phone to call Sam back, but a small squeaking sound gets your attention. You look down at the driver’s seat and barely suppress a screech.

It’s a squirrel.

XXXXXX

“Wait, say that again?”

“Dean is a squirrel.”

“One more time, I didn’t quite hear you.”

You can hear Cas snickering in the background. “Shut up, Sam. It was the witch. I don’t know how she managed it, but I found the hex bag under the driver’s seat.” You glance down at the squirrel curled up in your lap. “Look, I’m almost back to the motel. Can you send Cas for whatever squirrels eat? Dean’s grumpy- not that I blame him, and food might help.”

“Yeah, I’ll send him.”

After getting of the phone with Sam, you lay a gentle hand on Dean’s back- his fur is actually quite soft. The squirrel twists around to nibble your fingers in displeasure.

“Stop that,” you scold. “Look, I feel better knowing exactly where you are, so you’re just going to have to deal.”

Dean huff the best he can as a squirrel and pulls his tail over his nose.

XXXXXX

Sam cracks up as soon as he sees the fluffy squirrel in your hands. Dean begins squeaking furiously, which only serves to make Sam laugh harder. When Cas arrives with a bag of assorted nuts, he almost immediately begins laughing.

In the end, Dean is place between you and Sam at the table, eating his nuts while you and his brother do research. Cas doesn’t recognize the spell, though he does point out- around his laughter- that it must be a transformatory spell.

Soon, Dean gets bored. Cas offers to take over research, which leaves you the task of finding something to entertain a squirrel. Lucky for you, Dr. Sexy reruns seem to do the trick. For about fifteen minutes. Much to the amusement of Sam and Cas.

XXXXXX

The witch turns out to be a local teen with a taste for stirring up trouble. Seeing as the spells weren’t harmless and he easily reverses them, you let him off without a warning. When you return to the hotel room, you’re relieved to find Dean sitting at the table devouring a burger.

“I hate you and I hate you,” he says, pointing at Sam and Cas, the latter of which stayed with him while you and Sam took care of the witch. Then he points at you. “You I don’t hate, but only because you weren’t a total douchebag about this whole thing.”

Sam laughs. “Come on, Dean, you have to admit, it was funny.”

“You weren’t a squirrel. Watch yourself, buddy, or I’ll find that witch and get him to turn you into a moose.”

Sam shuts up after that.


End file.
